Metal for Metal
by Mr Emerid
Summary: Yes, I scrapped the Optimus Minor Character later on....


Metal for Metal.  
  
  
  
In deep space, a small ship sped through space, carrying one occupant. Only his red eye's pierced the dark shadow's that illuminated the roomy insides of the ship.  
"Computer, scan sub-sector Thunder for programmed energy signature." The occupant asked in a low gravely voice, typing several algorithms into the screen.   
"Warning! This sector has been declared Forbidden by Maximal elder's." The computer beeped. He override the sensor's and proceeded to scan.  
"Signature located."  
"Alright. Time to finish what I started." The occupant laughed, then set a heading.  
"WARNING! ENCOUNTERING UNKNOWN ENERGY SIGNATURE" He looked at the scanner's and saw a huge blue wormhole sucking him in.  
"COMPUTER! FULL REVERSE!" It was no use, he was sucked in and felt something painful fill him. He looked at his hand and saw it was glowing white, then it turned green.   
"WARNING! System failuuureeee….." Suddenly everything went dead and he was thrown back into his ship, unconscious, as he and his ship floated through the wormhole.   
  
  
  
  
Rattrap drove along the beach, looking for Depthcharge. He saw him coming onto the shore.  
"Yo, Charlie tuna!" Rattrap whistled. Depthcharge looked at Rattrap with disgust.  
"What do you want Mouse?"  
"Horn-head and Legs rebuilt the Diving bell and as usual, I get stuck with salvaging more of what's left of the Axalon."  
"Why didn't Primal ask me?"  
"No offense Fish-face, but you ain't exactly the most reliable of bot's y'know what I'm saying?" Suddenly Rattrap's sensors beeped. He looked up at the sky and saw something burning towards the planet. He swiftly transformed to robot mode.  
"Oh boy. Looks like we got company."  
"Could be a meteorite." Depthcharge offered, looking at it now.  
"Or it could be a ship." Rattrap's sensor's zoomed in and magnified the object, it was a ship alright.  
"Looks like one of them classic type A Prototype one bot cruisers, old, but classic." Rattrap whistled. Depthcharge squinted. It was an oblong ship that came down into a point where the canopy is, with two engine's coming out of the side, and the quad thruster in the very back of the ship. What was strange, it was aqua green instead of gray.  
"This is too big, must be one of the customized one's. There's only about three of those." Depthcharge zoomed in closer and looked at the side of the ship. In Big neon green were the words, "Shark of the Space way's." He groaned.  
"Oh no."  
"What's up Ferring head?"  
"Go Report to Optimal, tell him Shark is here." Depthcharge ordered, then jumped up and transformed into manta ray, and splashed into the water as the ship splashed down. Rattrap transformed to roady mode and took off.  
"Who's Shark?" Rattrap muttered as he drove at maximum speed.  
  
  
Fuzzy, everything was fuzzy. He was falling, him and his ship, down, down into water. Then Flew forward as the ship hit, banging into the cockpit. He numbly pressed his emergency eject button and the cockpit sealed itself off, but didn't fire out of the ship. But cracks in the canopy were leaking water in. He had one hope.  
"Computer……uhn……Activa…..te DNA Scanner…..hhnng." He muttered before falling unconcious.  
"Acknowledg-ledged Be-be-begin-gin-ginning DNA Sca-sca-scaaanner-er-er's." He felt so different. Like someone had remolded him from clay. Rest, yes, rest into the peaceful Slumber of water.  
"Scanning-ing-iiiinnngg complete-ete-ete, suitable-ble-ble liiiifffefoooorrrmmmm found, beginning Se-se-sequencers."   
  
  
Depthcharge looked at the slowly descending ship.  
"So, we meet again Shark." He muttered, then circled the ship, looking for a way in. He saw the black canopy was cracked and taking in water. He whipped his tail and smashed the rest of the canopy. He saw the seat was covered by the DNA Sequencer's, changing the occupant to a Beast form. Suddenly the sequencer's came away, revealing a large robot. He had a helmeted head, with a strange blade that swept forward, but it had hole's in it, like it was damaged, only not. He had a green face, along with green ankle's and chest. He had a maximal symbol in the middle of the chest along with two blue eye's on either side with nasty looking fin's, or at least that's what they looked like. But was stranger still, one hand was a giant four clawed hand, ending in wickedly sharp claws. Two were green. Depthcharge gasped.  
"You've changed Shark. But it looks like you don't get to enjoy it." Depthcharge whispered. The ship landed in the sea bed, then it seemed to teeter near a crevice. Depthcharge transformed and watched as the ship kept going down, down to depth's even he had never been. But the ship's engine caught on the side, leaving the ship hanging, but sending it's lone occupant falling downward.   
"At least I can save his ship." Depthcharge muttered, then transformed to vehicle mode and wrapped his tail around the quad thruster and engaged full thrust, slowly pulling the ship to a stable position on the sea bed. Then he looked down at the crevice for the occupant.  
"Slag, must've been crushed by the pressure down there." Depthcharge sighed. He swam over to the shattered canopy and transformed to robot mode. He reached down to the control's and tapped in some commands. The system sparked.  
"Must've been fried in the crash. Might be good for salvage." Depthcharge grinned.   
"Nobody's tearing my ship to pieces Fin face." A gravely voice roared. Depthcharge turned and saw a monstrous sized shark, a monstrous robotic shark. He could see bits of mechanic's and organics here and there, but what got him was the teeth, like sharp spikes. It lunged and bit Depthcharge's arm, leaving a set of puncture marks and torn metal. Depthcharge punched the shark in the nose, knocking it back. The shark stared at Depthcharge for a minute, then growled.  
"YOU."  
  
  
Rattrap opened the blast doors and walked inside. He ran over to the Command station and looked for Optimus.  
"Rhinox, where's Ape bot?"  
"In the CR Chamber, he took a pounding from Rampage and Megatron. He won't be out for a megacycle or two. Why?"  
"A ship fell outta the sky and Depthcharge said to tell Optimus it was some guy named Shark. A Prototype Class A Cruiser customized ship, classic, but this one was real junked up." Rattrap explained. Rhinox rubbed his chin, then set the CR to maximum power.  
"Give me the coordinate's and get Silverbolt. Both you and him rendouvez at the coordinates. I'll tell Optimus as soon as he gets out. I'll cal Minor and Ramulus in from patrol and send Blackarachnia and Cheetor to replace them." Rhinox spat out orders. Ratrap shrugged and ran looking for Silverbolt.  
  
  
Megatron looked at his scanner's. He mused over the object that had fallen out of the sky. He magnified the image and looked at the ship.  
"Shark of the Spaceway's?" He muttered, looking at the writing.   
"Computer, cross-reference Maximal And Phrase: Shark of the Space way's."  
"Processing: One match. Subject's name: Cybershark." Megatron searched his datatracts, no, it didn't ring a bell. He turned to Dinobot.  
"Dinobot, Go to Sector Hooks and wait for Rampage, then Scan the area for unknown variables. Something crashed there, I want to know who Crashed it!" Megatron rapped out. Dinobot nodded and walked out.  
  
  
Depthcharge watched as the Shark growled.  
"So it is you, you've changed Shark."  
"Yep, Watch this Depthcharge. You'll be amazed when I gut you. Cybershark, MAXIMIZE!" Cybershark yelled. His parts shifted and changed, his lower body separating and formed shoulder plates. He looked himself over, then looked at Depthcharge, hate filling his eye's.  
"You tried to steal a bounty from me, you cost me that bounty. Now It'll cost you your Spark Fin Face." Cybershark threatened in a low gravely voice. His Right arm, with it's four claws, Slashed at Depthcharge, who backed away and stumbled into the cockpit, his fins stuck, caught on something. Cybershark jumped and landed on top of him. His clawed hand started spinning and spinning, till it looked like a propeller, and Cybershark slowly shoved it towards Depthcharge's head.  
"In case you haven't noticed, Shark, I got a few new tricks too!" And with that Depthcharge Fired a power disc from his chest, sending Cybershark back a few feet. Depthcharge jerked at his fins until the pulled free. He pulled out his Cutlass and aimed it at Cybershark. He threw it at him. Cybershark pulled two knives from his side and cuaght the Cutlass an inch from his chest, and threw it back. Depthcharge curled his wings in front of him, but the cutlass went through the wing, stopping midway. Depthcharge pulled it out and held it in hand.  
"As I noticed Tuna breath, but I got a few gimmicks too. Wanna see some of'em?" Cybershark cried, then pulled out a dual torpedo launcher and fired on Depthcharge, who instinctively covered himself with his wings. He flew closer and kept on firing. Depthcharge pulled out his remora gun and armed it. He rolled to the side near the Right engine and fired his Gun. Cybershark fired two torpedo's that intercepted.  
"Seems we're about even huh Slagger?" Cybershark commented. Depthcharge laughed and leapt at him with his sword held high. Cybershark blocked the blow with one of his Fin knives. He countered with a slash from his claw arm, which left claw marks on Depthcharge's shoulder.  
"AH!" He cried in alarm, then thrust his Cutlass towards Cybershark's gut, who blocked with his knife. He held it high again and slashed downward. Cybershark caught his hand with his claw and kicked Depthcharge squarely where his Legs met his body. Depthcharge staggered back.  
"That was a dirty trick Shark!"  
"You should be talking Smelter." He lifted his knife high, preparing to skewer Depthcharge. Depthcharge transformed to Vehicle mode and slammed into Cybershark, taking both him and Cybershark to the surface. Cybershark groaned and stabbed his knife into his head.   
"AAOOOWW!" Cried Depthcharge, but he still kept on flying. He pulled out his knife and climbed onto Depthcharge.  
"Bad move smelter, left your flank open." Cybershark grinned, then proceeded to stab Depthcharge's wings, leaving many open holes.   
  
  
Rattrap screeched to a halt and looked up. He saw Depthcharge flying through the air with some green and gray bot stabbing at his wings. Silverbolt landed and looked up.  
"Who is that?" Silverbolt asked.  
"I dunno, but he's making tuna outta Ferring head. Fly up there and lend a hand, I'll follow them from the ground." Rattrap answered. Silverbolt flew up and looked at the figure.  
"Sir, I will have to ask you to stop, lest I be forced to use hostile actions to SubDU OOOOOOWWWWWWOOOOO!" Silverbolt hollered when Cybershark pulled out his gun and shot him.  
"Some bot's just talk too much." Cybershark muttered, then pointed his gun at Depthcharge's engines and shot one. Depthcharge screamed as he plummeted down to the ground. Cybershark fell off and converted to beast mode. Jet's appeared as his tail split into it's four clawed mode and spun. Cybershark was flying!  
"Holy Mackerel, A flying shark, now I've seen everything." Rattrap muttered. He skid to a halt where Depthcharge landed, unconscious.  
"Wake up Mackerel breath!" Rattrap cried, but to no avail. He transformed and pulled out his gun. He aimed at the Shark, who was coming towards them anyway, and started shooting. Silverbolt landed roughly on Depthcharge.  
"Whats the situation Bowser?"  
"Uhhn…..My Outer armor appears…aahh…Undamaged. But I……ahg…….Seem to have massive internal damage. I..uhn..Can't transform." Silverbolt reported.  
"No way. Your Armor should be scrapped! He blasted you point black with torpedo's!" Rattrap cried, dodging a pair of torpedo's. Cybershark flew lower, at cliff edge level. Suddenly Rattrap heard the sound of galloping. He looked up saw Ramulus and Optimus Minor at the cliff edge. Optimus Minor jumped off Ramulus's horns and grabbed Cybershark.  
"Hey, Jaws. Guess who's on who at the 9'o clock news?" Minor cried,as he covered the shark's eyes.  
"Get OFF YOU SLAGGING SMELTER!" Cybershark yelled, then flew upside down. Minor closed his eye's and concentrated. His hands and feet glowed, then stuck to Cybershark.  
"No can do Leroy Brown, using my top 10 on the chart Spark skill, which is to stick to anything and everything, to keep you close to my achy breaky heart, baby."  
"You're more annoying than Wheelie." Cybershark yelled, then flew erraticly. Ramulus jumped down from the cliff and looked at Rattrap and the other's.  
"You look likee Slaaag, weeell, Deepthchaarge aaand Silveeerbolt aanywaay." Ramulus bahed.   
"Never thought I'd be glad ta see you, Hoove-head." Rattrap whooped. Suddenly an explosion sent Ramulus flying and slamming into the cliff. Rattrap looked around and Saw Rampage, his gun smoking and loading another missile.  
"Why, look at what I found!" Rampage cackled, then started shooting. Rattrap dove behind Depthcharge and shot back, barely hurting Rampage.  
  
Cybershark's scanners beeped. He looked down and saw Rampage Shooting at Rattrap.  
"X." He muttered. He flew to the cliff edge and turned sideways, so Minor scraped the Cliff. Minor fell off due to lack of concentration. Cybershark Landed and Looked at Rampage.  
"X! I'M BAACCKK!" Cybershark Laughed, then Transformed and launched his torpedo's. Rampage dodged and looked at him. His optic's narrowed in recognition.  
"I'm flattered, you followed me here, just like Him. But then, you almost caged me the first time." Rampage cackled, then pointed his missile's at Cybershark, who took a knife and hurled it into the barrel. It promptly exploded when the missile tried to launch, sending Rampage back into the cliff. Cybershark fired his torpedo's above Rampage and trapped him under a pile of rocks.  
"And Now it's time for you to be caged again." Cybershark muttered. Rattrap stood up from his cover.  
"I dunno who you are, Jawhead, but I like your style."  
"Name's Cybershark. Now excuse me, I have a long-awaited bounty to collect." Cybershark explained, then started walking towards Rampage. Rattrap walked after him.  
"Wait a minute, Hammerhead, You have some explaining to do." Rattrap cried, then flew back as a pulse slammed him into Depthcharge. Cybershark turned and saw Dinobot pointing his laser sight at his chest.  
"Prey detected, preparing to eliminate." Dinobot muttered to himself, then shot Pulse after pulse into Cybershark, who jerked back with every blast. Finally he collapsed, smoking hole's revealing mechanic circuits and such all over him. Dinobot walked over and prepared to slice Cybershark's head off. Suddenly a high pitched whistle filled his hearing units.  
"YO! Skull brace on the face! Don't forget the chimp to rock and roll the night away!" Minor yelled, then started running at Dinobot, who shot pulse after pulse at him. He jumped and in a neat mid air somersault, Planted his feet squarely into Dinobot's head, and flipped off in front of him. Dinobot staggered a bit and slashed at him. Minor Ducked, put his hands on the ground, and thrust his feet upward, nailing Dinobot in the jaw. He flipped backward on his feet.  
"Very agile, aren't you?" Dinobot noted.   
"A lean, mean, Moving machine, more on the 5 o'clock News hour with me, mself, and I." Minor quipped, then using his feet, he pushed himself into a backward flip and landed on Dinobot's Shoulders. He pummeled his head with his fists, then using much momentum, he flipped backwards, bringing Dinobot with him. Dinobot's head was shoved into the ground, unconscious. Then he heard the sound of Optimal's jets approaching and sighed.  
  
  
  
"He's called The Shark of the Spaceway's." Optimal began. "he's called that because he's a Maximal Bounty hunter, and he never missed his target. Until He was hired to Capture Protoform X." Depthcharge grunted. The Maximal's looked at him.  
"Shark and I were each tracking a ship X had stolen, but we didn't know about each other until I cornered X trying to leave orbit of Colony Magnus Prime. Shark intervened and shot my ship down, then he captured Protoform X." Depthcharge growled.  
"But Depthcharge Fired an emergency pod and latched onto Shark's ship. He made his way in and fought him. During the fight Depthcharge accidentally freed X. Depthcharge Ran to his pod, then let X escape, but not before damaging Shark to the extent of where Cybernetic shutdown proceeded. Him and his ship were found by a Predacon Scout ship and he was brought back to Cybertron. Last I heard, he was still in Cybernetic Shutdown." Optimal finished.   
"How'd he get here?" Rhinox asked.  
"My Guess is he followed Depthcharge's ship's transwarp signature and encountered the same anomaly He did." Optimal answered. Suddenly the CR chamber opened up and Cybershark walked out.  
"Holy Slag. Where am I?" He muttered. Then he saw Depthcharge.  
"YOU! YOU SLAG SUCKING SMELTER!" Cybershark pulled out his launcher and shot Depthcharge. He curled his wings around him and blocked Cybershark's blast.   
"Ease down Maximal!" Optimus ordered.  
"Who are you?"  
"Optimus Primal. And I would ask you not to shoot any of my crew." Optimus narrowed his Optic's at Cybershark. He looked up at Optimus.  
"Smelt off Slagger." He snarled, then shoved Silverbolt out of the way and walked out of the Command center.  
"Boy is he gonna be surprised." Rattrap chuckled.  
"How come?" Cheetor asked.  
"Just wait. 3…2…..1…"  
"HOLY PRIMUS! IT CAN'T BE!" Cybershark screamed. Optimus and company rushed out and saw Cybershark staring at The Ark in awe.  
"But….It….But….."  
"Basically that was my reaction." Rattrap shrugged. Cybershark turned to Optimus.  
"I think I'd like to know the what's, why's, who's, and how's." Cybershark asked.  
  
  
"So your telling me that you crashed here after this smelter Megs shot you down in a space chase, then some Alien Shock wave mutates you bot's into Transwhatsits. THEN You discover that, and I still can't believe this, That The Ark is around in a mountain and chase Megs here and he ends up Shooting Primes head into Slag. Then Robo primate here holds Prime's spark for a couple of Mega cycles and turns into some giant quad-changer. And to top it off, This maniacal Megs Comes up with this alien driver that Turns Bots into Transmuter 2's. And to top it off yet AGAIN, Megs took The master Blaster Megs Spark and turned into a Dragon. Is that what your telling me?" Cybershark reviewed. Optimus nodded.  
"It's Transmetal's Hammer-head." Rattrap corrected.  
"I'm so gonna get That smelter Megatron."  
"Why? Is there some Bounty on him? Or you just doing it for kicks?" Depthcharge quipped. Cybershark glared at him.  
"FOR your INFORMATION, Smelter, I took the X gig 'cause he axed those Maximal's at Colony Omicron. I didn't do it for the 10,000,000 Credits. NOBODY kills Maximal's while I'M around!" That surprised Depthcharge and Optimus.  
"BE that as it may, Cybershark, my crew is desperately short on supplies and men. So we need you Maximal." Optimus pointed out.  
"You don't need to Ask, Optimus, I'd have insisted on helping any way. This Grape faced Smelt is threatening Maximal's everywhere, and I plan to do anything I can to help." Optimus gaped in surprise.  
"Besides, there's a ten thousand credit reward on the Smelter. So everyone, please. ….STOP STARING AT ME BEFORE I REDUCE YOU ALL TO BUBBLING PILE OF SLAG! I WILL DO IT!" Cybershark roared.  
"Bad boy Leroy Brown has an attitude rated top ten on the charts." Minor commented in his usual nonsensical way.  
"What'd he say?" Rattrap asked Ramulus.  
"Cybershaaark haaas aaan aatitude problem." Ramulus Translated. Optimus started to chat about Cybershark's ship.  
"So, Rhinox, watcha think?" Rattrap asked.  
"He's got a lotta angst. But he'll work out."  
"Either that or the preds'll make Shark bait outta him."  
"He might be sliced and diced made into Juliene fries if he can't adapt to the recent groundbreaking news." Minor cried.  
"WHAT'D he say?'  
  
THE END.   



End file.
